


Victoria Secret

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Chelsea FC, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria might have a secret but Sernando got better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria Secret

**Author's Note:**

> blame Sergio and Fernando for the birth of this work. the pictures and gifs that popped up went straight to my head. and the comments of some of my fav tumblr people

***

“Am bored”

 

  
Fernando reported from where he sat with a controller in his hand playing resident evil. He’s died 7 times already and Sergio wouldn't pick up the other controller to join him.

 

“We go out in a few hours” Sergio tells him.

 

“Then what...we go into the city, buy some stuff and then we are back. We spend the whole day in and tomorrow back to training” Fernando sulked.

 

*

They have a free day from training today to balance their hard work with some fun. **Vincente Del Bosque** thought it was necessary and that they needed the rest because they’ve been working so hard and he’s seen results already.

 

Sergio stood and watched Fernando begrudgingly dress up, checking his wallet if he had everything he needed and then fixed his face and his hair.  
“We can just stay in and have fun” Sergio offered

 

“Yeah whatever” Fernando dismissed

 

Sergio dint like Fernando’s expression. They are finally together and God bless the National team for making them roommates, but Fernando wasn't as excited and Sergio wants him to be. He stood up from the bed and into Fernando personal space.

 

Sergio held him by the waist and Fernando placed his hands around Sergio’s Neck out of reflex.

 

“What do you want now” Fernando smiled at him.

 

“I just want you to be happy” he leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth

 

“I am happy” Fernando smiled even deeper

 

“No you’re not...You’re just sulking and sulking and sulking... wish you were just sucking instead” Fernando finally laughed out loud, tipping his head and body backwards and Sergio leaned in and kissed his Adams apple and then his jaw.

 

“Lets do something fun, a game just for us” Fernando ears perked up as Sergio lay down his plans

 

“When we go out today, we buy three things each. Two of the items we buy would be for the other person and one for your self and then when we get back we have fun” Sergio winked at him and he got the message.

 

Fernando grinned and kissed Sergio back “You’re not going to buy me anything stupid are you?”

 

“I don't know... Lets have fun” Sergio squeezed his butt.

 

“Any rules?” Fernando asked.

 

“No shopping together so you don't know what the other person’s got”

 

***

 

When they get to the mall they both went into the same shop and looked at each other weird.

 

“No shopping together” Fernando reminded Sergio then they split.

 

Fernando goes into only one shop and he’s done. He comes out smiling like an asshole. Then Sergio goes to three different shops and spends a longer time. By the time they saw each other again, they were walking to the car. They both had the same victoria secret bag and Fernando turned to Sergio shouting “seriously” Sergio just smiles a little and shrugged.

 

*

 

When they got to their room they locked the door and started unveiling their presents, Sergio went First. He pulled out a smaller package from the victoria secret bag, revealing a tong.

 

“What kind of fucked up colour is that” Fernando asked unimpressed

 

“I was going to get you yellow” Sergio told him “what happened to red?” he asked again

 

“You wore red the last time” Sergio grinned. Fernando smiled and shook his head... “Fair enough”

 

Fernando got naked immediately and put on the tong. It actually fit perfectly, Sergio remembered his size and his dick was comfortable. Sergio just never bought

him male tong, It’s suppose to be a humiliation thing but Fernando wears the tong well. His backside looked exquisite. 

 

Fernando pulled out his first buy and grinned. Hand cuffs. “oh common” Sergio whined. He dint like being on lock down when Fernando was naked. 

 

“I like to play hard ball” Fernando laughed at Sergio’s sad facial expression

 

Sergio pulled out a pair of black heels from his bag and Fernando’s eyes go wide.

 

“Well maybe I play harder ball” Sergio gloats. “I am going to fall on my face and it wont look pretty” Fernando dint look impressed “you’ll be fine” Sergio tells him

 

Fernando put the black shoes aside and brought out his own second buy. It was a huge dildo.

 

“What the fuck is that”Sergio’s eyes grow even wider. Fernando just burst out laughing “Guess I still have the hard ball championship under my belt huh?” Sergio looked more terrified at the dildo that anything else.

  
“Well get a move on...open what you got yourself”

 

Sergio pulled out the chocolate and Fernando shook his head. “I know it’s always been a fantasy of yours for me to lick chocolate of you”

 

“Whatever, where is your last one?” Sergio asked eager now

 

“Oh nothing fancy just lube” Fernando grinned. They hadn’t had sex in a while and he knows he’s going to need it.

 

“You slimy bastard” Sergio spanked his ass “well am looking out for myself” Fernando tells him

 

***

The game is simple with simple rules. Just fuck as much as you want and as much as you can. Every prop must be used until the buyer agrees you’ve had enough or until its actually enough of it.

  
They get started. Sergio took off all his clothes and lets his cock hang out.

 

“Your dick looks bigger” Fernando commends.

 

“It’s just really happy to see you...c’mere”

 

Sergio held Fernando in a hug and kissed him. His tongue licking the walls of Fernando’s mouth rolling over his tongue occasionally before settling to suck on the striker’s tongue. Sergio caressed Fernando’s ass with both hands before squeezing the muscle with intent... “Fuck...i love your ass”

 

He used the force of squeezing Fernando’s butt to push the striker into him, grinding his dick against his. Sergio held Fernando behind his neck and pulled his head backwards and to the side.

 

The Chelsea star moaned as he was being manhandled. “You look so hot when you act helpless” the madrisdta muffled against the older man’s neck. “Get your heels on” he whispered to him before squeezing his butt cheeks one more time and then releasing him.

 

Sergio lay on the bed comfortably and watched as his lover picked up the high heels. Fernando’s feet settled in comfortably. A little tight but he will live. He walked majestically to the edge of the bed where Sergio was stroking his penis lightly.

 

Fernando turned around to give Sergio a better view of his ass, before bending over with his hands on the dressing table. He could hear Sergio breathing hard so he continued. Moving his waist around like he was a _**gogo**_ boy occasionally teasing like he was going to take the tong off but he kept it on.

 

After a couple of minutes Sergio ordered Fernando to take off the High heels and get in bed. Fernando took them off and grabbed his handcuffs grinning. He climbed into the bed and settled on top of Sergio’s hard penis, his legs on either side of Sergio.

 

He took Sergio’s right hand and cuffed him to one side of the bed and did the same with the other. When he was sure Sergio couldn't use his hands he started moving his hips.

 

Fernando was dry humping Sergio with his hands on Sergio’s shoulder to hold him self steady. He moved his hips forward and backwards grinding their dick together. It felt so good Fernando was moaning and biting his lip. _ **“uhhhmm...uhh**_ ” “yeah”

 

Sergio was as hard as a rock biting his cheek to prevent him from shouting out in pleasure. He wanted to hold on to Fernando’s waist but he couldn’t. He wanted to hold him and Kiss him but he couldn’t. Sergio was just helpless. Fernando continued until Sergio started moaning too then he stopped instantly and stood up.

 

The tong he was wearing was now wet and stained with pre-cum from both his dick and Sergio’s dick. It’s the sexiest thing Sergio had ever seen. Fernando’s tong was now transparent and Sergio could see Fernando’s pulsing dick and he wanted to touch it, but he had no hands. Fernando stood in front of Sergio and held his cock inside the tight tong. He began to play with himself as Sergio watched.

 

“Take it off” Sergio demands relieving Fernando the trouble of wearing the lingerie, because if he couldn't touch, he had to see him thorough. Fernando took off the underwear and threw it at Sergio. He sat comfortably on the dressing chair that was opposite the bed. Fernando hooked his legs on both arms of the chair exposing his entrance to Sergio.

 

**_“Fuck...I hate You”_** Sergio exclaimed from where he was handcuffed to the bed.

 

  
**_“no you love me”_ **

 

Fernando grinned uncapping the lube he bought for himself and started loving himself. He fucked himself with his fingers moaning like a little whore, moving his ass around on the chair to get his fingers deep inside him. He pulled out and continued the process with for fingers trying to make him self as open as he could.

 

Sergio’s dick was straining so hard it started to move on its own. “Please just release one hand” Sergio pleaded but Fernando shook his dead then unhooks his legs.

 

He retrieved the Dildo and the chocolate then dropped the chocolate and grinned.

 

“errrm...Nando that thing looks huge” Sergio looked scared when Fernando crawled into bed with the dildo.

 

“Yeah I know you always shove it up my ass...so I was thinking you should know what it feels like”

 

“What are you talking about” they never use sex toys so he got confused.

 

“oh... that dildo is the exact size of your dick so yeah... get the picture” Sergio was dumbfounded. He was literally going to fuck himself in the ass.

 

“Open up”

 

Fernando orders and he obliged. Sergio spread his legs wide for Fernando. He doesn't bottom a lot but it doesn't mean he’s never had a dick up his ass. Fernando was kind enough to share his lube with him. He used a generous amount on the dildo and the in his fingers that went inside Sergio.

 

Sergio breathes in sharply, when Fernando went inside him. Fernando pulled out and without wasting any time he went in with the dildo. _ **“FUCK”**_ Sergio screamed when Fernando tried to force it in. He was tight as fuck but he knew the drill. Breath in take a little bit more inches and then rest. Fernando was gentle with him. They continued until the dildo was in.

 

**_“oh Fuck”_** Sergio moaned when Fernando stared moving it inside him. It hurt a little then it started to feel good. Sergio coiled his hand and help unto the cuffs for support because he needed to hold something. _**“holy shit if feels good”**_ Sergio said between moans.

 

“Yes it does...” Fernando smiled. His cock was growing hard watching Sergio he wanted to fuck him. He doesn't really top when he’s with Sergio but the way Sergio looked being fucked with a dildo is making his dick itch to get inside of him.

 

He pulled out the dildo and moved into him, waging Sergio’s legs on his thigh. “You okay with this?” Fernando asked and Sergio nods a little desperate and Fernando smiled.

 

He pushed his Cock inside Sergio’tightness. He was warm wet and easy to fuck. Fernando was lost in the sensation fucking Sergio hard. He slammed his hips into Sergio, their bodies making a slapping sound. “fuck me till you come” Sergio demands but Fernando continued because he dint know if he could stop if he wanted to.

 

“fuck” Fernando screamed moving faster and faster, his dick hitting something that made Sergio scream. That’s the spot he told himself. He continued watching Sergio screaming helplessly not knowing what to do since his hands were still attached to the bed. Fernando continued till he came with his last thrust.

 

**_“I’ve never been fucked like that before”_** Sergio sighed breathing heavily when Fernando stopped.

 

“I learnt from the best” Fernando winked at his boyfriend, before leaning in to kiss him. it was a deep kiss filled with emotion and lust. He wanted to feel Sergio touch him, the way Sergio kissed him hungry he wanted him to fuck him hungry.

 

Fernando released Sergio’s hands. “Am all yours” he gave Sergio the Chocolate but Sergio shook his head. “I’ll save that for later... we might get bored tomorrow” Sergio grinned as he laughed into Fernando, turning them over so that he is on top and Fernando lay beneath him.

 

Sergio does what comes naturally to him. Settling between Fernando’s legs and Fernando allows him, opening wider and wrapping his legs around Sergio’s waist.

 

_**“Who have you been screwing in my absence? That was fucking bad ass”** _

 

Sergio commends Fernando as he leaned in and started kissing his neck and around his collar bones.

 

“No one, i’ve just been watching too much porn”

 

Fernando said a bit shy. “Well thanks to porn my butt hurts” he jokes and kissed Fernando again. They stay in that position kissing and Sergio rocks back and forth against Fernando to awaken his flaccid cock.

 

“Kneel against the head board”

 

Sergio orders. Fernando willingly moves up the bed and rest on his knees, hands holding the head of the bed. Sergio comes to take him from behind. He used his knee to spread Fernando’s leg s wider, taking his own rigid cock in his hand he began to move in. Fernando had already done the work so he slipped in freely and moved in till he was balls deep. Sergio pulled out and went in again going all the way in again. He continued slow and sweet with their body plastered togehter.

 

Fernando’s head fell back resting on his left shoulder still gripping tight on the headboard. Sergio increased his pace, making and _**“ummph”**_ drop of Fernando’s lips at every thrust. _ **“Ummph” “ummph”**_ Fernando continued while Sergio groaned.

 

He pushed Fernando’s head forward roughly by the neck and increased his pace gain, slapping his hips against Fernando’s ass and fucking him even harder. Fernando let out little screamed of pleasure because his ass hole was burning with desire. Sergio’s balls tighten and his cock contracts, he’s so close he’s going to come. He leaned in and bit Fernando lightly on the shoulder with both hands on his hips. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” Sergio groaned thrusting three last times and hot inside of Fernando.

 

He pulled Fernando backwards against him as they lay upside down. Sergio pulled his dick out off Fernando’s ass and his cum drizzled out and unto his thigh. He rubbed his fingers against Fernando’s terrorised hole and the striker’s breath hitched and he instantly withdrew himself from Sergio because he couldn’t take anymore.

 

_**“I love you”** _

 

Sergio kissed Fernando on the lips as his eyelids flutter closed

 

**_“love you too”_ **

 

Fernando replied as he started to drift to sleep.


End file.
